


As Charged

by Ankhiale



Series: Virtue [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quieter ways to be a hero. Eight women, eight sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Charged

**Beauty**

Varice makes people smile, and there is nothing more precious in all the world.

***

**Strength**

Lalasa has always held the sky on her shoulders.

***

**Power**

Roanna is entirely herself, and that is enough.

***

**Compassion**

Maude never actually saw anything in that fire.

***

**Honor**

Fanche never turns a child away from her soup pot.

***

**Humility**

Kourrem remembers Ishak.

***

**Mirth**

Irnai can see the future.

***

**Reverence**

Onua doesn't need temples.


End file.
